Volutas de Humo
by Lenayuri
Summary: John ha comenzado a fumar. Fuma para olvidarlo, pero también para recordarlo.
1. Volutas de Humo -Final 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Volutas de Humo.

Capítulo Único

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

* * *

Dedicado a **Rowena Prince**, porque la imagen que pusiste en Face Book me inspiró... OvO

* * *

Por si preguntan, mi FB es: **Lenayuri Fanfiction**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

John se encuentra sentado en su sofá, en el 221B. Está ahí, sin hacer nada más por ese día mas que fumar. Él no era fumador. Ha comenzado a fumar para calmar las ansias de hacer cosas que no debería... cosas que han pasado por su mente más de una vez, cosas que le ayudarían a llenar el vacío, cosas que le ayudarían a olvidar... o tal vez a estar junto a él... El ex-militar sólo quiere saciar su estrés de un modo menos _drástico_ a todas sus ideas juntas... quiere tantas cosas y nada a la vez, porque todo lo que quiere, ya no está en este mundo.

John Watson prefiere aliviar su ansiedad con un buen cigarro antes de sucumbir al alcohol o drogas. Todo porque sabe que él, esté en donde esté, lo observa, lo cuida día y noche y no quiere que se preocupe. No quiere fallarle de nuevo. Sin embargo, el mismo humo le recuerda a su... _amigo_ -por llamarlo de alguna manera- porque recuerda sus _famosos_ parches de nicotina. Recuerda sus pucheros al decir que no iba a fumar porque el mismo humo mataría a su cerebro. Él y su _disco duro_.

Y después del tercer cigarro, John ya no sabe si fuma para aliviar su pesar o para recordarlo. A Sherlock. A la persona más importante para él.

Y exhala por última vez de ese tercer cigarro, y el rostro de Sherlock se trasluce entre el humo, y John deja caer una lágrima, una de esas llenas de tantos sentimientos, llena de dolor, de amargura, de pesar y de añoranza. Cierra los ojos y deja que la nicotina haga su trabajo y lo relaje hasta el punto de hacerlo olvidar y a la vez recordar a la persona que aprendió a amar en silencio, a la persona a la que le debía todo. Aspiró lo último de humo de la estancia y abrió los ojos cansadamente, sólo para encontrarse con otro par que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Un par de ojos que transmitían mucho y nada a la vez.

Y John sonrió y se dejó embargar por la sensación que siempre tenía después de fumar. Porque era la única forma de recordar el rostro de Sherlock sin manchar su memoria con algún otro método menos ortodoxo.

Pero el rostro de Sherlock no cambió como las demás veces. Al contrario, el rostro del detective se acercó a John, una mano acarició su rostro y John comprendió... entendió que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, aquel milagro que había pedido se había hecho realidad.

_No estés muerto... por mi._

Por él había regresado. Sherlock había regresado. Y era todo lo que John necesitaba por el momento. Las explicaciones... esas salían sobrando.

Y ya tenía una buena razón para dejar de fumar.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**Notas**

No sé si en realidad el fumar te despeje y eso... yo no fumo y no me gusta el humo del cigarro... así que disculpen si desvarío un poco.

Y de hecho, creo que haré un final alternativo... muahahaha...

**¿Review?**


	2. Volutas de Humo -Final 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Volutas de Humo.

Capítulo 2. **Final Alternativo**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

John se encuentra sentado en su sofá, en el 221B. Está ahí, sin hacer nada más por ese día mas que fumar. Él no era fumador. Ha comenzado a fumar para calmar las ansias de hacer cosas que no debería... cosas que han pasado por su mente más de una vez, cosas que le ayudarían a llenar el vacío, cosas que le ayudarían a olvidar... o tal vez a estar junto a él... El ex-militar sólo quiere saciar su estrés de un modo menos _drástico_ a todas sus ideas juntas... quiere tantas cosas y nada a la vez, porque todo lo que quiere, ya no está en este mundo.

John Watson prefiere aliviar su ansiedad con un buen cigarro antes de sucumbir al alcohol o drogas. Todo porque sabe que él, esté en donde esté, lo observa, lo cuida día y noche y no quiere que se preocupe. No quiere fallarle de nuevo. Sin embargo, el mismo humo le recuerda a su... _amigo_ -por llamarlo de alguna manera- porque recuerda sus _famosos_ parches de nicotina. Recuerda sus pucheros al decir que no iba a fumar porque el mismo humo mataría a su cerebro. Él y su _disco duro_.

Y después del tercer cigarro, John ya no sabe si fuma para aliviar su pesar o para recordarlo. A Sherlock. A la persona más importante para él.

Y exhala por última vez de ese tercer cigarro, y el rostro de Sherlock se trasluce entre el humo, y John deja caer una lágrima, una de esas llenas de tantos sentimientos, llena de dolor, de amargura, de pesar y de añoranza. Cierra los ojos y deja que la nicotina haga su trabajo y lo relaje hasta el punto de hacerlo olvidar y a la vez recordar a la persona que aprendió a amar en silencio, a la persona a la que le debía todo. Aspiró lo último de humo de la estancia y abrió los ojos cansadamente, sólo para encontrarse con la estancia totalmente vacía... como siempre.

Porque aunque John Watson mantuviera la esperanza de que aquella plegaria fuese escuchada, sabía -¡maldita sea, claro que sabía!- que era una causa perdida. Él, un hombre de carácter impecable y recto, debía dejar de creer en fantasmas y falsas esperanzas y seguir adelante. Debía dejarlo _descansar_.

Y John decidió esa noche que ya había sido suficiente de auto-castigarse. Seguiría adelante por él mismo y... por Sherlock, para demostrarle, estuviese donde estuviese, que el sacrificio de su vida no había sido en vano.

_Seguiré adelante por los dos._

Porque en el fondo... él seguirá albergando la esperanza de encontrarse con Sherlock de nuevo. Y sonrió para caer totalmente rendido en su cama.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Notas**

¡Yey! El final alternativo... sea el que les guste... los hice con cariño OvO

En el Final 1... Sherlock regresa... awww

En este Final... nope... John entra en la etapa en la que decide _superarlo_, por él y por Sherlock.

**¿Review?**


End file.
